Rejection Bin
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Have you ever wondered, if Flamist.Rika ever makes stories, plans to put them up, but doesn't because she doesn't like it? Ever wondered what said stories were like? That's what this is. All of the reject stories, by Flamist.Rika are here!
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru. Ruler of the World.

* * *

"Oooh, Pein!"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"The paper work needs to get done."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

"Zetsu, I want man-eating plants to guard outside! Get it done! Itachi, go get Sasuke! Will someone get me that damn Madara Uchiha!?"

He sat in his throne, giving out orders to everyone, until the throne room under his chair, was empty. He sighed, relaxing back in his chair, that was set on a balcony-like platform. Behind him, a bedroom fit for a king- his bedroom.

The center of his world,Ryu, sat on his right leg and the right arm of his throne. She wore a purple, sheer, polyester, open robe. A pair of earrings similar to the symbol his had- his symbol- dangled on a 1 1/2", white gold chain, on her ears. She only wore a pair of purple underwear, only wearing the robe to cover up, on his command. She wore a collar- like everyone else- but hers had his symbol, dangling from the center of it.

He smirked at her. "It's nice to actually have some alone times to ourselves-" She save him a side glance, her mouth open slightly. "-don't you think, my dear...?"

He picked her up by the waist, making her squeak in surprise, before dropping her in his chair, pinning her to the back of it. She blushed heavily, as he trailed kisses from her jaw to her collar bone, against her weak protest as her hands were on his chest, trying to push him off.

"O-Orochimaru-" She whispered.

"Relax." He purred in her ear, before covering her mouth with his, making her melt. He slid his hands to rest on her hips, making her put her arms out,on his shoulders. He withdrew, imagining her heart sinking when he cut it short.

"Cover up." She immediately stood up, closing her robe. He sat back down with heavily reluctance, regretting stopping it. She slid quietly back into her spot, as Sasuke and Madara Uchiha, entered the throne room below. (only, like, 10 feet below him and her.)

"I brought them, Your Majesty!" He lazily wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer, as he rested his head on her side. He whispered a 'later' to her, before turning his head, to look at the Uchihas.

"You just interupted me from a very important conversation-" He growled,Ryu leaned over his head. The fingers of her left hand, calming him down greatly, as they weaved in and out of his hair.

They bowed. "Forgive us-"

"Sasuke, is your body ready to be my new body?"

"Not yet, your Majesty, but soon, I assure you!"

"Madara, I'm going to execute you in an hour or so- just wanted to give you a heads up-"

"Daddy, can I keep him?" Ryu asked, making him look up at her.

"Which one?"

"I want that one." She said childishly, pointing at Madara, Orochimaru looked at him.

"Him? Not Pein or Hidan- or Sasori? You want Madara?" He asked.

"I want him!" She whined. "If I don't get him...I...I-I'll cry!"

"Fine,yes,yes,alright!" He said, looking back at them, yelling down to them, "Madara, You'll be doing whatever she wants- got it? Because she just saved your life."

Madara bowed, and left, as did Sasuke.

"ANKO!" He yelled, the maid rushing in. Ryu got up, and went vanished behind the thick, velvet,dark violet curtains, to his room. The curtains were pulled back, but she untied one, so it wasn't, and did the same to the other one.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Make a room for Madara in my Queen's wing of the Castle."

"Right away!"

He sighed.

"Orochimaruuu!"

He leaned over the arm of his chair, to look back at the curtains. Ryu hid behind one of them, a sexy look on her face. She beckoned him with a finger, winking.

"Come 'ere, Cobra." She purred.

He opened his mouth to make an objection, but she cut him off.

"I'm wearing that lingerie you really like-" She added, "- The doors are locked, the windows are closed, curtains closed- and I'm not wearing anything underneath." She finished seductively. He shot out of his throne, and past his curtains, pouncing on the girl.

It ROCKED, being the Ruler of the World. Especially when he had her doing, basically, whatever he said.


	2. Chapter 2

She's the Blade

* * *

_She remembered the first boy, who ever asked her out- it was a fond memory- it was a remaining memory._

_She had been outside, playing with the white snake that hid in the grass of her small garden._

_"I'm going inside, yeah, I'll be right back." He brother had said, getting a smile from her._

_"Ok." She said, not looking at him, but the white snake, which she smiled at, and held out her hand. "You wanna be friends?"_

_She heard giggling and laughing, making her look up and to her side. The Sound Five stood there- at the time, they were all in first grade- she was in second- as he big brother was in third. They seemed to be laughing at one of their friends, in their small pack of people._

_"Come on, Kimi-Chan! Don't be so shy!" A female giggled._

_"Yeah Kimi-Chan!" another boy snickered._

_"Go talk to her already!" Another said, before the eldest of the group, Kimimaro, was pushed towards her. She gave him a smile._

_"Hi, Kimi-Kun!" She said sweetly. He blushed, looking down at his feet, muttering a hi in return to her._

_"N-Nizumi-Chan- I-I was w-wondering-" His face became cherry red. "Will you go out with me?" He shouted his question quickly, before looking at her shyly from under the curtain of snow-white hair that had fallen into his face, embarrassed._

_She frowned._

_"You're cute Kimi-Chan, and you're really nice-" She looked over him. "But- you really shouldn't- have anything to do with me." She looked down at the albino snake, smiling happily. "Right, Snake-San?"_

_"Sss." the snake replied, looking at Kimimaro, who looked completely devastated, by her response. The snake vanished, when she looked back at him, and apologized for how much of a meanie she was. Her brother had come back, and shooed the younger children away, before sitting down next to her, frowning._

_"The snake's gone, yea-" He commented, as she looked back._

_A drop of water hit the grass, going unnoticed, by her older sibling, which she was happy about._

_"Uh-huh." She replied quietly._

_Brring, Brring! Brring, Brring!_

She groaned at the sound of her telephone, being the first thing to wake up to in the morning. She didn't pull her head out of the pillow, putting her hand on her night stand table, feeling around for the receiver. Her hand tasted the familiar curve of her telephone, as it vibrated on its hook, on her night table. She picked it up, lazily flipping over and on to her back.

"Ello?"

_"Where the hell are you?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" _A male voice snarled venomously, on the other line of the phone.

"Oh? and where am I supposed to be right now?"

_"In the Rain Village! Remember, the 'Family Reunion' thing, yeah?"_

"That's...today?" She asked absently, her expression turned into clueless confusion. "I thought that was next month or something-"

_"No, it's today, and you said you'd come! So where are you? Still in bed with your boy friends, yeah?"_

"Shut up, stupid. When is it?"

_"Everyone's here already! You've got an hour,yeah!"_

Sghe threw off the bed sheets. "Ok, ok, I'm on my way, bye." She said quickly, hanging up, before running to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, before brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and running to her closet. She quickly put something together, before throwing something on.

She opened the drawer of her night stand, pulling out an air-horn, and pressing the button above her pets' heads, making them jolt and yelp, before they both fell out of the king-sized bed. With in ten minutes, they were already, and left their village in a rush.

* * *

Zetsu was having his meal- Pein told him to eat first before coming to the reunion. He didn't want Zetsu eating any of the other members' relatives- if they had any.

It seemed, only Itachi, Sasori, and Tobi, had relatives. But, deidara, had been going on and on, about having a little sister- something around that. But he didn't really care- he just got on with his meal, in almost complete silence.

"Hey- pass me the right arm, will yeah?" A voice questioned, catching Zetsu off guard. He was too busy eating, to care who was talking, and unconsciously ripped of the man's right arm, and passed it to his left, where it was taken.

**"Here-"**

"Thanks,dude."

Zetsu stopped eating, and sat up a bit straighter, before looking to his left. There was no one there.

"Oh, over here, big guy."

Zetsu looked behind him. A female with dark, forest-green hair, lay on the forest ledge behind him- but a little to the left of where he crouched. She blinked at him cattily, the arm in her mouth, only the wrist hung limply from her lips. Blood, dripped down her chin, as she tilted her head back, and swallowed the last of her semi-meal, before looking back at him. Sickening crunching and snapping noises, could be heard, as she chewed the bones, before swallowing.

"Hey there, cutie." She greeted in a seductive tone, winking at him, before pointing to the carcass. "You know, that's going to rot if you don't eat it fast enough-" She smiled at him cutely. "Need some help with it?"

_"Yes, please."_

_**"No- but you can help by pissing the hell off."**_

_"Um- h-he didn't mean that!"_

_**"Yeah, I did."**_

_"Don't mind him! Come join us, please!"_

She stood up, Zetsu tried to keep his mouth shut. The girl looked so stealth and mysterious with the trapped sunlight in the trees, shining down on her. She smiled happily.

"Well, I hope we can meet again some other time-" She said happily, turning, and walking away.

_**"Uh-uh, girlie-"**_

A tree root grabbed her ankles, she squeaked out a gasp, inhaling sharply, went Zetsu tightened the roots around her ankles.

_"Just curious-"_

_**"What's your name?"**_

She said nothing, but she burst into water. His eyes widened- impressed and shocked.

_**"A-A water clone?"**_

_"She's from- the Mist Village then?" _Zetsu's good side said in disappointment.

* * *

"Deidara, shut the hell up!" Sasori snarled, holding his head, his grand mother standing next to him. "I'm so fucking sick of hearing about this fake sister of yours! She's not even real, is she?!"

"She is too real, yeah!" Deidara growled defensively.

"I bet you twenty bucks- that if he has a sister, she's a dumb blond." Kakuzu said, smirking.

"You're on, yeah!" Deidara yelled, before there was a growl, and he was punched in the face.

"Kuso yarou! Shimatta, Deidara!"

Kakuzu's jaw dropped, along with Hiden and Pein. The girl, stood where Deidara once had, glaring him down. She wore a tight camo shirt, a pair of dark denim jeans, and a pair of combat boots. Deidara got up fro the surprise attack.

"Ow- this is my sister- yeah-"Deidara said, rubbing his cheek.

"Your sister's hot!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Why are you so mad- aahh!" Deidara yelled, running, and hiding behind Sasori, after she tried to hit him again.

"Deidara, you're such a little girl!" The female said, casually as if she was saying the weather. She put her fists on her hips, bending down slightly, looking at the bomber. "Geez, sometimes, you just disgrace the family so much-"

"Oh, Zetsu- you're finally back." Pein said. Zetsu exited the forest.

"I was- looking for something-"

He spotted her. She just flipped her hair, not seeing him, but she narrowed her eyes at Deidara.

"How long do I have to baby-sit your ass?" She questioned, as Deidara got up.

"This is my sister, Kagura-" Deidara introduced, gesturing to his left- which was now empty air, Kagura, having vanished


	3. Vampire tournament

_**Blood King**_

Decisions

* * *

Orochimaru sat in his medical bed, the examiner, fell to the ground, bleeding to death. "Worthless! Not strong enough." He hissed, annoyed. Here he sat without the use of his arms, and they wanted to fuck with him by giving him bad blood? "FUCK YOU TOO KABUTO!" He snarled, Kabuto coming into the room, a woman next to him.

"Why must you be so messy, Orochimaru-San?" The woman asked, her purple hair pinned up to stay out of her way, wearing a nurse's uniform, as she walked over to Orochimaru's bed, lookign down at the innocent on the floor. "You know me and Kabs have to pick up after you- right?"

"If you two wouldn't play fucking GAMES with me, I couldn't have to make a mess." He hissed lowly, the woman un buttoning her blouse, giving a sigh.

"Calm down, calm down. Geez, you're like a baby with out its bottle." The woman said, moving down her sleeve on to her left shoulder, releaving her neck, exciting Orochimaru. "Oh- and speaking of games- how much do you want this?"

"Damn it, Ri, just give it UP." Orchimaru whined.

"If it wasn't for those arms of yours, I'd make you fight for this." She said bluntly, sitting in his lap, Kabuto on the other side of O)rochimaru's bed, just watching as she volunterrily leaned back to the disabled Sannin. The Otokage grinned widely.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He purred cattily, before getting hit upside the head.

"Stop fucking around! You OBVIOUSLY can't live without the blood, and I need to get things done like my laundry! Hurry up and take your fill so I can get on with my life!" She snarled at him and he roleld his eyes. She back up into his lap more comfortably, laying her back against his chest. He opened his mouth, revealing sharp, snake-like fangs. She winced as he plunched the two fangs into the nape of her neck, sucking and drinking away. His eyes rolled back into his head as a hot, crimson fluid, filled his mouth. The taste of not copper- but a drink so sweet- so delicious, that he couldn't get enough. a nector so perfect, that nothing else could measure up to it. The innocent on the floor? Too bitter. No nector as sweet as his vampire bride's-

"Orochimaru, that's enough-" She said ocne, but he pulled out momentarily, the delicious red liquid, slipping down from the wound and trickling down her back.

"I don't want to do this again tonight, so let me just full up my tank and be done." He requested simply, licking up the blood that was attempting to escape, before diving back into that pool of bliss he'd been in just moments ago. She squirmed under him as he went in once more, looking to Kabuto for assistance.

"This shit is starting to hurt more and more every FUCKING day, Kabuto!" She hissed angrilly.

"Yeah, well, you're one of a kind!" Kabuto said, before something clicked in his head. "Oh, that's right! Orochimaru-San, there's going to be another Blood King." Orochimaru pulled out with a content sigh.

"Much better- thank you darling." Orochimaru said in a tone of satisfaction, licking away the extra blood from her wound

"No fucking way am I sleeping in here tonight." She muttered to herself.

"Did you hear me, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, Oroochimaru shaking his head. "There's going to be another Blood King. Your Term is up." Orochimaru blinked.

"It is?" He asked, looking at his bride. "Did you know this?"

"Duh."

"Well- I guess I'll host a fighting arena! Who ever beats the others, will get the title of Blood King


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah- just something

* * *

She had wondered in to Harvin's room (her friend's little brother, age: 14). He was on his computer- as always. She stood in the door way- looking around, seeing a familiar poster, on his computer desk, and not on his wall. It was a Naruto poster- with her favorite character, Orochimaru on it. "Hey, why isn't that on your wall?"

"I don't weant it anymore." Harvin replied simply, glancing at her from his computer screen. "You can have it thought." She smiled, snagging it.

"Thanks, man!" She said excitedly, before running back to the safety of her friend's room. "Beth, Beth, look!" She said, showing off the poster, from a naruto magazine, to her friend. "Harvin said I could have it!"

"What the hell are you goign to do with it?"

"Its going to go straight on my ceiling when I get home!" She smiled, lookign down at it. "Its got Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasugay (Sasuke) and Itachi on it- but I don't like Uchihas on my poster!"

"Cut them out." Beth said simply, looking at her from her own computer screen.

"But that will ruin the poster!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever. You're happy." Beth's friend giggled, clutching the poster to her chest. For the next two days of spending the night at her friend's house, she slept with the poster under the pillow she slept on.

When she got home, she immediately got a stepping stool, putting the poster on her bed, as she got the stool ready, before picking it up. She tapped it to her ceiling- between her bed and her television set, smiling. When the clock struck 11 pm, she turned off her lights, sprayed a sleeping mist on her pillows, and pulled back the sleeping bag. She never slept under her covers- she slept on top of a blanket that covered her pillow down comforter, a forest green Coleman sleeping bag (unzipped all the way), served as her blanket to cover herself. Her window slightly opened, a blanket hanging from it to keep out to too-bright sun light and the hungry eyes of peeping toms, sligthly pulled back to let the cold and refreshing air into her room. The candle in the corner of her computer desk (trianglular in shape, to fit in the corner left of her bed), blown out and put to rest. Whisps of smoke from the recently put to sleep candle, filling her nose, before making its way out of her room.

When her mother and her mother's boyfriend, were asleep, as well as her little brother and herself- IT happened. The Poster glowed slightly, and suddenly, there was a 'thump' as one of the characters from the poster, fell onto her floor. They groaned, rubbing their head, looking up at the others had kicked them out when the coast was clear.

Before, they didn't have very much time. But now, in their new home, they had loads of time. But still- they kicked the Him out first- their excuse? 'It's too crowded in this small poster!'. He slipped under the sleeping bag with her- She slept sideways- head towards the window. He, laid at the foot of the bed, after shutting the door- before a horrid meowing sound filled his ears. He opened the door to find the cat-equivalent of Orochimaru, sitting there. From the bottom of its chin, along his stomache, to the beginning of his tail, was white as well as the paws- giving a 'mitten' effect. Aside from those parts, the rest of the cat was black and it's eyes were the same as Orochimaru's. The cat meowed loudly, and He attempted to tell it to quietly shut up.

"Pete, Shut up!" The girl yelled at the cat, before the cat quieted down- jumping on the bed and meowing louder. The girl got up and He kept clear out of her way, as she left and returned with a yellow measuring cup- dumping cat food into the cat's bowl, before going back to her origional position in her bed and falling asleep once more. He laid back down- swearing he could hear snickering from the others, before falling asleep after taking off his glasses and removing his pants- discarding them amungst the girl's clothes on the floor.

* * *

**_Poster Pals_**

Chapter I

* * *

**- Next Morning -**

She groaned, blinking sleepily, before pulling herself up into a sitting position from the already strange position she had woken up in. She streched and yawned, looking back at her bed- her pupils shrunk. Some- GUY- was sleeping in her bed. She shut her door, locking it, and closing her window. She poked the guy sleeping in her bed in the same familiar position, as she had awoken in that morning.

They sat up, ruffling their already messy, grey bed-head hair, sitting up with just a shirt and boxers on, one eye closed and the other with a sleepy look in their eyes. "Ohayou." She looked at him with a look of bewilderment and confusement.

"Do you speak english?" She asked him politely, remembering a phrase Beth had taught her. "Eigo wo hanashimasu.I only speak english and I don't speak any other language." The boy grinned.

"I thought as much. Pass me my glasses will you?" They asked, pissing her off. She grabbed his glasses off her dresser, catching a glimpse of her naruto poster- she blinked, seeing an empty space there- next to Orochimaru, above Sasuke. She looked at the guy in her bed.

"Kabuto?" She questioned.

"Hm?" They responded, making her shudder. She had a fictional medical ninja in her ROOM?! She handed him his glasses and a hair tie. "What time is it?"

"7:00 am-Mountain Time." She said.

"And the day?"

"Monday- Martin Luther King Day- No school-" She bent over, grabbing his pants, before throwing them in his face and pointing to the poster on her ceiling. "Get back in the poster!"

"Not until they allow me back in." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses, putting on his pants. She turned around as he did, before turning back.

"Stay off my bed- I have to make it." She said icily. "So- do the others come out too?"

"We can." She turned around and was Sasuke, standing in her room. Her eyebrow twitched, as Itachi dropped from the poster as well. "You wanted friends, did you not?" Itachi asked. She was silent, but made her bed anyways, ignoring them as she did so. Suddenly, she felt something touch her, and her chin was guided gently to her right, coming face-to-face with Orochimaru.

"Are you ignoring us, Child?" He purred silkily, making her blush. "We live in your house- we can't leave unless you say you want us to go with you some where. The same rules that applied at our old home." Orochimaru told her. "We DEPEND on you for survival."

"W-Wow-" She blushed, a dreamy look on her face. "You've got gorgeous eyes- :3 3. "She cooed, before coming back to reality, pulling her chin out of the palm of his pale hand. "I'm sorry- but you guys just can't really- pop the hell up in my room and chill out." She told them, gently moving them aside, so she can jump on to her bed, laying on it, her back on her pillows that were propped against the headboard. She grabbed the remote to her t.v. before she sat down. "You can stay here- but you have to stay out of sight-"

"You're ok with this?" Kabuto asked, getting a lame looks from her.

"I write fanfictions- I'm used to the weird shit." She said bluntly, turning on her t.v.

"So- what are we to call you?"

"Alex, Ryu-Chan, Lex-" She said, shooting off a minimal list of names, looking at Itachi, who had asked. "Anything but my real name and my middle name."

"What are these forbidden names?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Just- make yourself comfortable on my bed. They're blacklisted for a reason." She said.

"I think- Lex or Ryu-Chan." Kabuto said. "What do your friends call you?"

"Ryu-Hime. (for the unedumacated, its 'dragon princess'.)" She answered simply, watching he Law & Order episode. They made themselves comfy on her full-matress bed. Kabuto lay on his stomach on the foot of her bed. Sasuke sat cross-legged to her right, Itachi sitting cbetween Kabuo and herself. She crossed her legs to make room, and Orochimaru laid sideways to watch the television- his head in her lap.

"You don't mind this?"

"I'm bisexual." She said bluntly. "Why the hell would I? I'll mind if you make a move though." She told him. "Now shut up and chillax."

" 'chillax'?"

"A combination of chilling and relaxing." She explained.

"Can I call you, 'Lexie-Chan'?"

"As long as I can call you Oreo-Chan."

"Sure." She abruptly stood, making him fall onto the bed. s

"I'll go make some popcorn- only one Uchiha can have some." She grinned back at Itachi and Sasuke. "Begin the fight for the popcorn." She chuckled, walking out, shutting the door behind her, returning five minutes later with popcorn.

"You're so calm. We don't- 'weird you out'?"

"Like I said- when you write fanfictions-" She smiled at them. "Nothing bugs you. Aside from pet peeves." She grinned at him.


	5. In the Blue Bayou

In the Blue Bayou

The soft rustle of its scales against the various floors of the house. From the rough laying down of cement on the basement floor, the wooden stairs, the icy tile of the kitchen, the steep, secondary set of stairs. The boards creaked under the weight of him, as he weaved left and right smoothly, but almost drunkenly. The steep staircase he took his time on, even for others unlike him, it was a bit difficult, but with the house being so old, it didn't help much. He made it to the 2nd floor, but if you wanted to be technically considering he came from the basement, this would be the 3rd floor and the attic the 4th. He wasn't a contractor and he wasn't here for the floor plan. He was here for the sweet lilac- or was it lavender?- smell. It was week in the house, over powered by the scent of the house owners, but it wasn't the first time he had smelt it. It came and went every year- around the same time. They were in the house- no one else- just him and whatever creature held this mesmerizing smell. He looked from room to room. The store room held a tinge of the smell, but the room in front of him held a higher decrease of what was in the storage room. He had smelt it, years ago, pooling in the storage room, flowing out like a floor every time the door was opened, but as the owners opened the windows to let the hair in the scent dwindled to hardly there, except in the floor boards of the farthest corner. There were little things that held her scent, and the owners of the home kept removing them.

They kept removing the things he had interest in- but when they were gone, he took them and hid them in the basement, far from the owners who rarely went down there. In the winter, he would hug them close to hid body, to keep them warm and to keep the smell close to him. He'd fall asleep with the treasure-holding possessions close to him. He found the scent coming from the abandoned master bedroom that no longer held a bed. On the carpet, he was silent, but in the entire house, he was alone almost completely. The owners used the house as a storehouse for the elder owner's business of selling crafts to those interested in buying her things. He went into the room, taking his time, silently observing. A girl stood at one of the low windows, long, brown hair that was naturally dirty blonde/ brown, down to the tip of her shoulder blades. It was wavy, but strands curled spirally and possessively around other strands. Who was this person? This girl who stupidly stepped into his domain? The scent he had been so captivated by was coming from her. It rolled off her skin like words of affection, rolled off the tongues between lovers. She didn't notice him, speaking to herself, "Jesus this place is so old- I wish I could live here without having to help with the farm work. No annoying assholes or stupid city retards." Her voice to him, it was loud, but he lived on vibrations to survive, but at the same time it was like the sweetest blood, rolling down his tongue and down his throat. The freshest of bitter sweet morning dew on the tip of his tongue.

Finally, she looked back, and flinched, seeing him. Was he that repulsive? She stared at him, "Awe, man, I knew my luck was shitty, but this is outrageous. Hello." She was speaking softer now, so it didn't hurt his ears too much. She fell on her butt as he drew closer, slowly, "If you're going to kill me, go ahead and do it." Kill her? She wanted him to kill her? He looked don at her and sat up, sitting in front of the girl, before leaving forward and licking her revealed shoulder from her ribbed tang top. "Do I at least taste good?" She asked him, frowning, the thought that she was going to die in her eyes- behind the spiked irises of her hazel eyes. He pulled back, and sat in front of her, waiting for her own reaction. She sat up and stared at him uneasily. Was she wondering if he was going to attack her? She slowly reached down- and fixed her pants. He chuckled. Amusing. He liked her. She reached out and stroked the top of his head, smiling nervously. The touch was gentle and light, unsure. The scent was enveloping him like he had only dreamed at night and while he was alone. Skin as soft as the softest of mouse fur, even softer maybe. A bit cracked from the fall weather on her skin, pity on his mind, seeing such a sight. "Ah- so you're friendly? That's good to know." He hugged her neck, closing his eyes to deepen the embrace of her scent and voice. She held him close, so he wouldn't fall, and he draped his arms loosely but around her shoulder, adjusting his position for her benefit, for her comfort.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the sun rays that slipped through the claws of the white blinds on the old windows, dancing and resting in her hair. How beautiful. Despite this, he felt the door downstairs open the steps around the floor beneath them, before they came towards the steep staircase. Soon, he would have to eave, and whether she had noticed what was going on or not, he pulled away from her, and looked to the open closed door. It was narrow, the only way to get from one side to another was to side step, after stepping forward from the door to the closet which rested in the middle of its length. He went in, and shut the door behind him, almost closed, but a sliver to continue to view her from. The elder owner woman came into the room.

"Now what are you doing up here in this old room?" The Elder woman asked the girl, who looked over,

"I was just looking out, Grandma, geez, calm down." She said, glancing momentarily at the closet, meeting his gaze, before to her grandmother- the elder owner of the house he stayed in.

"Well, supper's ready. So, come and get it."

"Ok- I'll be down in a minute." She answered obediently and the grandmother left. He listened sorely to the vibrations of the grandmother leaving, and she opened the door, making him look at her. She crouched down, and smiled at him, before removing a bracelet she wore, and put it over his head to that it hung on his neck. It was made of braided string. "Don't lose that, ok? It's important to me." She smiled and he stared at her, before he was staring at where she had been, hearing a car door slam. He had seen the car that the owners drove- a beige four door with beige interior, but would he ever see her again? The string around his neck held nothing but the scent she naturally came with. These wasn't a chance that he'd ever give this token of kindness up. Forever it was his. He'd die with it, if he couldn't die with her, but he was old, and he's have to suffice with dying with just this one string token.

As he laid in the basement, breathing harder and harder to do, he wondered if this is what dying felt like. Would he vanish or just slowly atrophy until he was nothing more? At least he got to meet the one he had been desiring to meet for all of his life. If he had known her before- would she had cared for him? At this, his heart leapt for, before it stopped jumping altogether and he closed his eyes for sleep. The desire to have more time on his mind.

When he woke up, he sat in a small boat, in a light grey-ish blue bayou, trees and their roots rising from the murky water. "Hello, My Son." He looked up, a large creature was in front of him, rising out of the water. The lower half of them was hidden by the fog and mist that rolled off the water, but the upper half was of a man, and They looked at him. "You've done many good deeds, My Child. You've cleaned out the basement of an elderly couple, who could not do it themselves, yet you attacked no one and stayed out of sight. Its not every day I find someone like you who does what you did. May I ask what your Final Wish is?" He stared at them,

" I I want to have another chance as a human and be with the human girl I met today." He asked, his throat clogged, thinking he would pass to the next life and never see her again. He wiped his eyes, "I know it can never be- but I want to meet her and talk to her and know her name. I wish to see winter snow in her hair and summer shine beside her, I wish to see flowers grow around her and I wish to see autumn-colored leaves dance around her. I want to know why she smiled, and if she could ever smile for one such as I." The person looked at him, considering his request, before smiling softly, and the girl stood next to Them in the water, on its surface. The boat rocked,, and slowly drifted towards her.

He awoke once more, to find himself in the basement, cuddled up on the floor, around his possessions. He touched himself in disbelief, before goings up the stairs and leaving the house. Rain beat down upon the ground mercilessly, creating puddles, but he still saw the house on the top of the hill. The small, brick house that held lights and a strange car he had never seen before. The scent was being masked by the rain, but he could still smell her. He panted, running up the gravel driveway to the brick house. The frost air stung his lungs and stung every part of him, but he kept running until he got to the front door. He panted heavily, his hand twitching in debate, before he made up his mind. He was here. He had been given another change and he would use it. The sound of the doorbell he had run, caught the attention of the people inside, and the girl was there. She came to the door, opening it. "Oh? I didn't think anyone was coming over. Hi- nice to meet you, I'm-" She noticed a bracelet on his left wrist, as he pulled down the thin sweater he has awoken in, to get more air to his lungs. " Where did you get that?"

His voice faltered for a few minutes, before he said, "Y you gave it to me today." She blinked, and when she asked him where he'd came from, he smiled charmingly, as if remembering a dream, and answered, "I came from the blue Bayou." Before kissing her lightly, "My name- I don't really have one, so, can you give me one? Something you'll treasure, please, and remember, because for the longest time, I've remembered you until the day I died." She blushed, and nodded, and kissed back gently.

His name, had once been Mustafar, but now, he was Camo. The full moon, which shone a rather dark blue, was a crescent, and when ever he saw it, he'd tell her 'That was the boat I was in before I came to see you'. She never rejected this idea not even when they were old and withered. "I've always loved you I've loved you for the longest time." He would tell her, and no matter her appearance, brown hair and bright smile, or grey hair and wrinkled smile, his feelings very wavered, and his smile never vanished. He prayed, every night, that he would be allowed to spend another day with her. The two of them were found holding hands, laying together in her medical bed. The nurses found a snake, laying beside her, dead and withered, its tail wrapped around her head. They were buried in the same casket that following Spring- next to the old house on her Grandmother's property. 


	6. Across the Wire

Across the Wire

She stood on the street corner, wearing a black coat that went to her knees, black shades covered her eyes from everyone else. Others stared at her, deep red lipstick on her luscious lips. When the street sign changed colors, she crossed, stilettos clicking as she stepped. She slipped into an alley way, ignoring the rain. She turned and knocked on a rust-colored door that had a circle with an 'X' inside of it. The door opened and she stepped inside, the door sliding behind her.

In the middle of this room, was a chair, and in this chair, sat a robot. His left arm on the armrest of the stone chair, right elbow on the other arm, right cheek laying on his curled right fist. "Sorry I took so long, honey." The woman purred seductively, untying her coat belt and letting the coat fall to the floor, "I wanted to go for a walk after work." She walked over to the chair. The robot's waxed, dark blue suit caught whatever light was in the room, and it danced across his armor.

The suit of mechanics didn't respond when she sat in it's lap in a black baby doll and a pair of lacey ruffle panties, all matching down to her shoes. She smiled hungrily, "Hn- You're so cold, Dear." She purred, laying against his icy chest. "Mmh, don't worry darling, I'll warm you up. Would you like that?" she asked, tracing the carving in his chest plate, "Metal Prince?"

For a response, they laid their head back and put their right hand on her lower back, her knees on either side of his legs. "I would enjoy that." A dark, monotone voice told her. "Work was satisfactory." She smiled, "Your smile eases my mind." She hugged his head and he rested his head on her sternum. "I hope you had a good day, Evelyn."

Evelyn giggled, kissing his head. He hugged her closer to him, her black hair falling over his shoulders. Even though his own eyes were small cameras, he took pleasure in looking at her own pastel green eyes. He pulled the ribion keeping her baby doll together, apart, and the baby doll opened for him as she laughed.

~O~O~O~

As taboo as this relationship was, there was no happier a couple than Evelyn and Kouhei. Robots were now a large part of society, and were used for chore purposes. It was strictly illegal to have an relationship with one other than employee and boss. These robots has their own personalities and reacted of their own accord, but were loyal to those who purchased them, and the families they worked for. Despite this, there were hidden robosexuals- those who were sexually attracted to machines and robots.

These people, if discovered, were 'quarantined' by the New Government, and were never heard from again. This is a story, about Evelyn and Kouhei's struggle against a world that is against what these two have.

~O~O~O~

"Kouhei, can I speak to you?" Kouhei looked up from his work, before walking over to his human boss.

"How may I help you, Boss?" Kouhei asked, and this boss pulled him aside.

"Kouhei, I know about your marriage to your wife, Evelyn." His boss told him, and Kouhei looked at his boss,

"If you desire to fire me, then I will not hold a grudge. I would like it if you gave my situation some consideration and be willing to come to a compromise or agreement of some sort that is to your liking, so I may continue working here." Kouhei told his boss, who laughed,

"I'm not going to fire you, don't worry, but I just hear from a friend of a friend." Kouhei stiffened at what he said next, "Kouhei- you wife was picked up from the market by the Disposal Bureau."

"Evee Why? Did Evelyn commit some type of crime?" Kouhei asked, "Please tell me that she is unharmed."

"They don't know. She was out buying groceries, minding her own business, and a black hover van came up behind her," Kouhei twitched, "They grabbed her and pulled her into the hover van, before they drove off. Heir suits had 'DB' on the back of them in bold letters. I think they may have found out."

"Evelyn only came to my home once a day for a few hours. She works constantly. It was unnoticeable. I only told you of our engagement." Kouhei said in a darker tone of voice than usual.

"Calm down, Kouhei, we're all here for you and worried. Unfortunately- we don't know where they went."

"They will be heading to their source of operation." Kouhei said matter of fact, "Please entrust me with your hover motor." Kouhei's boss, Mr. Egi (ee-gee), patted him on the shoulder pads.

"I would trust you with my life." His boss told him, "Make she you get her back safe."

"I request a job holding." Kouhei said, and his boss laughed,

"You've got months of unused paid vacation pays- I'll just keep track of how many of those days you use." Mr. Egi told him, and Kouhei left to the back garage of the factory. "Good luck, Kouhei." Mr. Egi murmured, and Kouhei ripped the cover off of a black motor cycle with spherical wheels. He threw his left leg over to the other side of the hover cycle, tapping the touch screen pad in front of the seat he sat in. Sliding his finger across the screen, he turned on the engine and it hovered gently over the ground.

Mr. Egi watched as Kouhei put his hands on the steering wheel as the wheels turned, blowing air at the ground, before it shot forward. Mr. Egi gently smiled, going to his office and picking up a framed photo.

In the photo, was Evelyn in a wedding dress, holding a bouquet, hair clipped up, smiling happily. Kouhei next to her, holding her hand, in a tux, as Evelyn kisses him on the cheek. In the right corner, was a message in Evelyn's cursive hand-writing.

'We made it, Daddy. -Evelyn'

"Go get her, Kouhei." Mr. Egi wished him, and Kouhei speed up the hover cycle, that let out a whirling sound as it went faster. He headed straight towards the tallest building in the Section 17 District 3 area, the Government Control Tower.

~O~ Government Control Tower ~O~

Evelyn stirred slightly, frowning momentarily, before opening her eyes as a chill ran across her skin. She found herself staring at a steel grey ceiling, and laying on a metal bench. She quickly tied to get up, but she gagged and was pulled back. "What ?" Evelyn looked down, a metal collar around her neck, a chain attached to it. She ran her fingers along the links, she found that after 10 links, her fingers butterfly kissed a metal plate, drilled into the wall.

Her ankles held thick metal cuffs that that had key holes in it, and a thick metal link on each one that didn't connect to anything in particular. They were on her wrist too, and her hair had been curled. The cuffs on her wrists had latches on them, attached to a semi circle on the cuffs. She wore a long, flowing, white dress with a deep-V, that was backless. So that's why she was so cold

Looking around the room, it was a hexagon in shape, about 12 feet long. To her right, was a wall, to her left, 10 feet away from her, maybe 15, was a glass door, and a guard on either side of the door. She looked over as the door opened, and she got to her feet, back against the wall so she could stand, "Stay away from me!" She yelled, as a man from the D.B. entered the room, dressed in an olive-green, Nazi-like uniform. The only thing different was the armband that had the striped of the New American flag on it.

"Good morning to you too, Evelyn Egi." The man greeted with a sneer, his bright blue eyes looking her over, "It seems like the dress fits nicely " He pushed a strand of blonde hair back over his right shoulder, with the back of his hand. "You're a rare sight, Miss Egi." She covered herself with her hands and arms. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I am a single woman in a house with a robot?" She asked, and he nodded,

"That's half the reason. The other half is because the President has interest in you. Now, I don't know what you've heard, but, we only wish to help you, Miss Egi. Or should I say- Miss Hurosaki?" Evelyn looked away, "Yes, we know all about your marriage to your robot. It's frowned upon, and you're already 15 broken laws in, not including the ones you've broken by marrying it." He looked at him angrily,

"Hes not an 'It'! He's a person too! My husband is a kind-hearted soul!" Evelyn yelled, and the man chuckled.

"Funny, how he doesn't have a heart nor a soul. Please, we only want to help you, Miss Egi." The officer purred, pulling out a tablet from his jacket, translucent buttons appears in the frame, and he presses and slides various things on it, no longer looking at her, "We are a rehabilitation center with a 87 percent success rate. We heal those who are in such toxic and ungodly inappropriate situations as you, Miss Egi."

"I don't want your help! I love my husband!" Evelyn screamed, and he sighed, looking at her as her room changed.

"You're being very difficult, Miss Egi." The left wall's bench pulled into the wall, and another 'bench' was pushed out from the wall. It was a comfy looking, queen size bed, and a stand appeared from under it to better support it off the ground. Her chain lengthened as well, and her room turned white with little pink flowers everywhere. "Miss Egi, please understand that, on the behalf of the President, I am to take any measure to ensure your happiness here, as we attempt to help you." He smiled, and she pulled herself closer against the metal. "I was also assigned to be your personal councilor. My name is Ikino Jabuki."

"Tell your President to go fuck himself!" Evelyn hollered, and Ikino sighed,

So disobedient and wild- looks like we'll have to break that fiery spirit of yours." Ikino said, smirking, and grabbing her collar, pulling her over to him, "Let's start, shall we?" He kissed her roughly, and she groaned against it, pushing on him to get away from her. The guards didn't pay attention, and the glass door turned black, as Ikino picked her up and set her on the bed, towering over her. "By the end of your stay, you'll prefer the touch of a man more than that of a robot." He smiled mockingly, running his hand up her thigh.

In a swift move, she brought up her legs and wrapped them tightly around him, choking him with her thighs, as she clenched her muscles. Ikino gagged, and the door opened, the guards rushing in. "H-Help!" Ikino gasped, and the guards electrocuted her with the butts of their staffs. Evelyn screamed in pain, convulsing as the shock went through her body, before she stopped as the guards stopped electrocuting her and pulled Ikino free from her. "Confine her while she can't fight back!" Ikino thundered angrily, and one guard held her down, while the other clipped her wrist cuffs to her ankle cuffs with the latches. Left to left, right to right.

"You will regret doing such a thing to me, Bitch!" Ikino snarled threateningly, the guards leaving, "I will break you myself." Ikino growled, looming over her. "It's only right for a sinful temptress like yourself to be the wife of a robot, but you'll soon be the wife of the President, so prepare yourself for the harsh training, broad!" Ikino snarled, getting on top of her and shredding her panties, before unbuckling his pants.

Evelyn tried to put distance between them, "Stay away from me!" she hollered as Ikino grabbed her hips and pulled her over to him, "Kouhei, KOUHEI!" Evelyn screamed desperately, before yelling out a yell of pain as the officer forced himself inside of her. A few drops of blood fell to the sheets, and tears rolled down her cheeks, "It hurts! Pull it out, pull it out!" She begged, and Ikino chuckled.

"Now you want to behave?" Ikino asked mockingly, and Evelyn turned her head to the left, her black hair covering her face, "You shouldn't be crying, you should be thanking me, Miss Egi. You can't feel such pleasure from your robot spouse, can you?"

"If this is pleasure, than I am indeed, in hell!" She yelled at him,

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you weren't so tight, Miss Egi." Ikino told her, grunting, thrusting into her, "Don't worry- it'll feel better soon." She only cried out for Kouhei as Ikino thrusted into her.

When he was done, he pulled out, kissing her forehead, "This is only the beginning, Miss Egi, until you agree to divorce your husband and abandon this illegal robosexual relationship." she glared at him..

"Over my cold, dead body." Evelyn growled at him, as Ikino pulled up his pants and buckled them, walking out as said laid there, crying. 


End file.
